Dangerous Nightclub
by Xemtlenc
Summary: It is a What If?/AU, ICarly still exists but Melanie is never left out of Seattle and she took the place of Freddie. Dark story and friendship Sam/Melanie/Carly [Bad End]. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Bad encounter

**A/N: So what to say? I'm still up for a bad end (at you to see for that), and I wanted to make a small quatuor. By cons, it is an atmosphere with some dark themes, you have been warned.**

 **Oh yes, as far as the femslash stories are fun to read and write, there will not here.**

 **Short summary: Melanie never left Seattle and Freddie was never part of iCarly. iCarly is very popular and for a time, the three girls have a lot of money at the time. Freddie has a bad reputation with the girls, and the 3 girls of iCarly never talked to him.**

 **...**

 **01 - Bad encounter**

Three friends have decided to go in a nightclub this Friday night.

That makes two weeks time they discuss this together, and their fiances see nothing against, so they have left to do.

Sam Puckett (the oldest) just had her new car and she is with pride that she uses for tonight with her twin sister & her best friend. Melanie, Sam's younger sister, was very pleased to have fun with girls. Carly, the best friend of Sam, was more reserved and would have preferred to stay with her boyfriend, but it was a moment that they have not had out between girls, so she agreed.

After graduation from Ridgeway High School, the establishment of iCarly as a business for some time and the end of their academic study, the three girls now have different lives: Sam works in a tattoo parlor (with her boyfriend), Melanie Carly as a nurse and in the education ... but it does not prevent them to always stayed in contact and to always be the best friends.

And yes, they are all three engaged with their boyfriends, the weddings have places in a few days, Sam had cede to two other girls to get married on the same day. Good, she leave the preparations at Mel & Carly .. . only requirement, no rose (to the chagrin of Carly) or frilly dress (to the chagrin of Melanie).

Sam is with Jonah, he got wiser since he realized how much he had hurt the little blonde trying to play the "ladies man". Melanie is with Griffin, she has no problem with his passion for the "Pee Wee Babies" (as he work in this business), she finds it quite cute (Sam had almost vomit when she heard that). Carly, she is with André, a guy she has a crush since they made this trip to LA there 8 years ago, a famous musician now.

Wanting to have a time outside of Seattle, they are gone in a nightclub popular recently next to Tacoma, the "Salamander's".

Only, they are unaware of the danger they face ...

* * *

It is 10 p.m., the night and the cold has already appeared.

It is turning a curve they see a man make them great signs from the roadside.

Sam stopped the car, the man goes to her. His car was punctured and unfortunately it did not a jack. Pulling one of her streak of red on the side, Sam proposes to lend her jack and she follows the man to help him to change his tire. Carly & Melanie decide to stay in the car, as Sam said they had a few minutes.

Indeed, two minutes barely past that a shadow back toward the car. This is not Sam, but the man, to tell them that their help will be welcome.

The two women stare at this man. He is dressed casually but with designer clothes and his face with regular features, crossed with a friendly smile, rather inspires confidence ... and Melanie thinks he was rather cute, with his brown eyes. Anyway, they are three and can it happen?

They descend from the car to follow the man to his car parked a little further in a small way, probably not to obstruct traffic.

 **...**

Arrivals to the car, they do not see Sam. The questioning look, they turn to the man. With his most amiable smile, he said that she is on the other side, trying to place the jack. Carly went around the vehicle and she discovers Sam gagged, her hands cuffed behind her back. She remains a moment petrified, then she turns to jump out of the way, but a hand seized her arm, the icy touch of steel on her wrist causes a shiver running through her back and she already also handcuffed.

The man throws down and up a gag over her mouth. Her eyes meet Melanie who is in the same position but without gag. It happened so fast that Melanie did not even think to scream. Scream, that's the solution, while her breath, she launches a shrill cry; a pair of violent slaps stopped her immediately and a gag is placed over her mouth.

The man leads them, the one next to the other, in the field along the way and attaches them to a tree with a kind of large leash.

The time for him to move the car of Sam, to make it invisible from the road, and he is back with a sports bag in his hand, facing at his three victims.

Freddie Benson was pleased with his work, when he saw the three girls on the road to the "Salamander's", less than a few seconds were enough for him to construct his plan.

But above all, he had them been known for their popular webshow, and he remembered of this brown as he had a crush on her since his 12th birthday (she did not hesitate to make fun of him and his puppy love) and this blonde crazy who had made his life a living hell, for the beginning of high school.

Unfortunately for him, he had suffered bad influence dragging too with Valerie and becoming friends with Missy Robinson. He had cut ties with his mother and he was now living on the edge of Seattle with the redhead, they possess a bondage club in the city.

He was not surprised that they did not remember him, but he has not forgotten, and he has the advantage now.

They depend on him now, he will make them drool at these three little cute.

But first, it will place a blindfold at each girls. Their reactions were different: Carly has a absent look and was wise, Melanie cried all the tears in her body, and Sam tried to struggle, such a young tigress.

Freddie contemplates the scene and scenario begins to develop in his mind. He removes the gag from Sam's mouth while threatening to slap her if she pretended to scream.

But Sam begins to insult him, to tell her that she would find him and he had no interest in touch her sister and her best friend.

Freddie hurries to re-gag her, then while watching his prey, he finicked his scenario.

He had nothing particular against Melanie, she had always been kind to everyone (him too), but she is the sister of Sam, she will just a collateral damage. For years, Missy had learned him the art and the way to enslave women, but he had always wanted practiced on these three girls.

He was in no hurry, he had all night to fulfill his fantasy.

The full moon had risen, a pale light illuminated the scene.

 **...**

 **A/N: That the establishment, the following may not be to the advantage of girls.**


	2. A submission increasingly accepted

**A/N: That result, it will become a little more hardcore.**

 **Moreover, the situation does not go too displeasing for girls ...**

 **...**

 **02 - A submission increasingly accepted**

Freddie approaching Carly, opened her little blouse and begins to caress her beautiful breasts.

They were huddled in a pretty bra in lace, rather small in size. Through the light lace, Freddie sensed a pinkish halo sertissait each of the points. His right hand carefully kneaded these delicious fruits, while his left hand slipped under the blouse to free them from their cocoons.

Carly held her breath, she felt his warm hands that roamed her chest as far nobody had been able to do, not even André.

These hands lingered shamelessly on her nipples, the pressure was greatest. Suddenly, one of them will head to her thighs, he gently back to her panties and after gently caressed, the fine fabric that protected her virginal lips aside to make way and deliver them to probing caresses of Freddie.

One finger, then two creep into her forbidden sanctuary, always gently, the labia were open to allow access to her clitoris.

Freddie gently spreads her legs and began to masturbate of better of his art. The small Carly, who until now was cold, began to feel a warmth gush of her sex to spread in her. Freddie removed her gag, Carly let out small groans still good discreet.

 **...**

All this time, Sam and Melanie remained kneeling in the grass a meter from one another.

Freddie untied the hands of Carly, placed them in front, re-handcuffed, and led her up to her sex. Together, they explored the warm and moist hole of the brunette. Freddie began inspecting her vagina, one finger, then two came to open it, caress it, test its elasticity and the hymen which was proof of her virginity.

He began to be able to smell the results of the excitement of Carly, a delicate and unique flavor escaped her, gasps were stronger and Carly stroked herself with increasing ardor.

Satisfied, he turned his attention to the other two girls and he will look Sam.

"I'll take off your gag for you to lick your sister. If you do not lick her, I sodomized her dry before you, you understand?" he whispers in her ear.

Freddie had imagined the scene: Sam licking her friend thinking it was her sister, and the brunette suck him meanwhile.

 **...**

Carly was sitting, leaning back, taking support on her hands placed in the back. Her thighs were open and her pretty face seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Sam was on her knees, hands behind her back, un-gagged but with the blindfold. After going down the pants of Sam to mid-thigh, Freddie tearing her panties and with a strong hand, forced her to dive towards the thighs of a silent Carly who seemed to expect it.

Having done a part of his teenage a hell, Freddie had decided to take some revenge on Sam, he would tear her much as he could.

That's why he shoves two fingers directly into her pussy and with his other hand, he pulls her hair back to make him well placed for she licks it best Carly. He departs from the group thus formed, took his digital camera and took a series of photos. He came and stood beside Carly, he puts his right hand on Sam's neck to force her to apply herself and he released his sex which, without be huge, was an honorable size especially in the state of current excitation.

Gently, he penetrates a finger in the mouth of Carly, before applying to your head of his cock.

"Open your mouth and suck me" Freddie said in a firm but gentle tone.

Carly was so excited that she complied without complaint, and she takes Freddie's member between her lips. Sam, always believing that it was her sister, tried to rise to shout her disgust, but Freddie had anticipated her reaction and plate her face on the sex of Carly by threatening her.

"Be obedient or otherwise, it is your sister who pays" he warns her.

Sam's licks were beginning to make their effects.

Under the guidance of Freddie, Carly, who had the oral sex for the first time in her life, learned successively to lick the tip of a cock. Then, to enter and leave the sex of her partner while squeezing the most possible with her lips. Finally, to swallow this large member deep in her mouth while pumping vigorously.

Although in official couple with André for almost four years, they had not done anything sexually, except a few kisses and caresses. André's family being quite religious and conservative, Carly had respected the wishes of her boyfriend to wait until marriage, despite her women's needs ... she satisfied herself up ... now.

* * *

 **Later,**

Finally, the cunnilingus of Sam bore fruit and Freddie had to push his penis deep in Carly's throat to prevent her from screaming, so her orgasm was great.

Her sperm, mixed with the saliva of Sam, abundantly flowed from the lips of the blonde, and as Freddie obliged her to continue these oral sex, Carly lost all control of herself, a bittersweet sweat appeared on certain part of her body and when the sex of Freddie explodes in her mouth, she swallows naturally the flow of sperm which invaded her.

Delicately, Freddie readjusts the gag of Carly, then made her position on all fours, her head on the floor and her buttocks wide open.

He had replaced Sam on her knees and he slides behind her.

"Now Sam, you're gonna lick her ass and I want your tongue penetrates her deeply. Meanwhile I'll deal with you" he whispers in her ear.

Sam shook her head and wanted to protest, Freddie forced her to obey him and she finds her mouth in contact with the anus that she believed to be her sister.

"Get out your tongue and licks" Freddie ordered her.

While her tongue hesitantly followed the gluteal cleft of Carly, Freddie plate one of those hands between her thighs, and unceremoniously, he places two fingers at the entrance to her vagina. He quickly spread her labia and introduced his thumb into her.

Sam let out a cry of surprise and Freddie raised her.

"You're not virgin" he whispers in her ear.  
"No" Sam said.  
"Then I'll take you bluntly, tear you. You will learn submission" he added.

Before Sam understands, he puts her on the ass of Carly and forces her out her tongue as possible to seep through the anal muscle of her friend. She heard Freddie search into his gym bag and give an order to the last member of their trio.

"You, come here."

Melanie's arms were detached and attached before.

"Now take off your clothes."

Melanie is now standing near her two friends, Carly panting under the oral-anal caresses increasingly urgent of Sam, and she tried to remove her skirt and blouse, despite the handcuffs that hampered her.

Freddie could not resist the temptation to take a picture so the scene lounged him wonderful. Then, he came up behind Sam, spreading her thighs and, with a jerk, his huge member came and stood at the entrance to her vagina.

Although deflowered for years, Sam was not a big fan of sex and these sessions with her fiance had not much satisfied her. Despite his punk attitude, Jonah was more of a boy's love with Sam and he loved making love to her tenderly. Her early reports were rather painful and her orgasms came in her touch that the attentions of her fiance. The member, who already distended her, seemed enormous. She was dry in more, licking her sister had little excited Sam.

"Think of your sister, I do not want you to scream. Do as you like, but do not shout. Do you understand?" Freddie said, pulling her hair.

He puts her on Carly and of a jerk, he put the head of her cock. As she was not lubricated, her lips were stretched to the limit and the entry of her sex burned her, she moaned. Seeing her condition, and deciding to be good prince, Freddie decided to give her a chance.

"I'll give you one last chance, I will put you so that you can masturbate yourself and I leave you two minutes to get ready. After, I fuck you, whatever happens."

Tears rolled down the cheeks of Sam, Freddie put Sam on the side slightly away, gave her gag, and he turns on Carly taking Melanie on the way.

 **...**

Melanie was as beautiful as her sister, although some difference between them. Her skin was more tanned than her sister, who is slightly pale but not as pale as Carly. Obviously, she had not stripped naked and she had kept her panties and her little lace bra. Freddie removed her gag and greedily kissed her.

He said to himself that, this nymph is a piece of king, his hand caressing her big round and firm breasts. They are slightly smaller than Sam, but seem both silkier and firmer. Her two nipples are a pretty pink and Freddie can not resist the urge to suck them. His hand now adventure in her panties.

With his major, Freddie just touch the clitoral hood, which seems to cause electric shock to Melanie.

Freddie removed the handcuffs from her wrists. They knelt and while Freddie regained possession of her mouth, he led one of her hands on the sex of Carly. Together, they began to play with the vagina so excited of the brunette.

He leaves Melanie masturbate only her friend, while himself was investigating her hole tight. He penetrates her with two fingers to play with the intimacy and test her reactions. Doing so, he checked that his new student undertook well Carly. He noticed with amusement that Melanie reproduced the received caresses.

No longer, he gets behind Carly and while he searched his student with one hand, of the other he should direct his cock to the entrance of the anal temple of Carly. According to her attitude from the beginning, Carly lets make and when Freddie starts penetrating her with strength, she did her best to open herself. The tip of his penis widens without much difficulty, the narrow ring and a second jerk allowed her to sink fully into the inner conduit.

Carly, despite the tearing of her ass, appreciated the situation, she offered her little round ass blows of the stick that stuffed her up her womb.

Her moans were becoming clocked, Melanie was about to join her and as she was not gagged, Freddie had to stick his lips against hers, so her cries becoming stronger.

It was with surprise that he heard a groan behind him, Sam also gets her way. Neither taking more, he cum too.

If a witness was present at the scene, he saw four people reaching the end of their enjoyment.

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay but it is a AU, do not bother to specify that the characters are slightly OOC.**

 **The following soon!**


	3. Enslavement & Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last part with a little bonus that I have just added.**

 **This part will be a little more painful than others, you are warned.**

 **...**

 **03 - Enslavement & Epilogue**

After releasing his load in the ass of Carly, Freddie was still as hard as his excitement was great.

The little Melanie was wet to the point he had his hand dripping of her cum. He took the opportunity to place one, then two fingers in her ass. He heard her just sigh comfortable. Considering that Carly had enjoyed, Melanie was not terrified to be sodomized and it is natural that she returns to present her ass to Freddie.

"Gently, my little pussy, do not start with the end" he said, while forcing her to arch more for to take her in doggy style.

The penetration is made smoothly, but Melanie was very narrow, the tearing of the hymen was accompanied by mild pain. This is Melanie who came to finish impaled herself on the cock of Freddie. She really was a student very gifted. The completely distended vagina impacted at each back-and-forth did not prevent him from dying of pleasure, under the friction of her vaginal walls. Freddie had to restrain the ardor of his student, he would not deal her of real battering, that could tear her flesh.

He liked both having his compressed sex in this cunt that was not really his size, and the delicate and virginal fragrance that exhaled.

It is always with the same gentleness, that he retired to satisfy the first desire of Melanie. As her sex was perfectly lubricated, it is easily he sinks the anus of the young sodomite and he felt her muscles slacken in his efforts.

Our little unfortunate beginning to regret her ardor as this member dilated her. She does heard a few squeals of pain when this cock took possession of her ass and broke in passing her anus. The huge tip still advancing, spreading her flesh and easily penetrating her channel.

Melanie felt her flesh bruised by this member and began to fuck her in a mad pace.

* * *

Now, it appeared entirely his cock for penetrate her again and Melanie could not hold a scream when this violent sodomy who tore her.

With his left hand, Freddie also spreads widely he can her labia to take possession of her crotch and soothe her pain. He discharged her ass and rubbed her anus to make well penetrate his sperm in her bruised flesh. Not to appease, but to ensure that she would remain well dilated.

Only the intense friction of the fingers of Freddie on her clit made her the sustainable pain.

It took her a few minutes of this treatment to forget her pain and enjoy again. Freddie pulled away from the young woman to admire once. Then, he placed them, Carly and her, head to tail, allowing them to get themselves the greatest pleasure. He took care to undo the gag of Carly, she could then respond to the tongue of Melanie and he binds them together.

Leaving the two friends do good to each other, he took a photo of the couple and he directed to Sam.

His meeting with Melanie, and see Sam squirm to caress herself, made the member of Freddie stiffened again.

Freddie, reached into his bag to take some sort of dildo representing a masculine attribute delusional size worthy of a stallion. He put the dildo on his sex and, after replacing Sam's head in the grass and her ass in the air, he introduces himself at the entrance of her pussy. This is at the second jerk he manages to bake the end of the dildo. He encircles Sam's hips with both hands and slowly, without haste, he penetrates her until he stumbles on her matrix.

Freddie reveled at the sight of this young minx arrogant struggling. He even gave a few strokes to push the dildo more deep, then withdraws completely.

The poor Sam had the face reddened and tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's nothing, it will feel better now, I was forced to punish you because you are too arrogant. You understand?" he coos to comfort her.

Sam nodded that she understood, while wondering why her alone had undergone this treatment. Freddie caressed her, like a wounded animal, uttering words of comfort. When the pulse of Sam resumed a steady pace and where she thought it had over, Freddie pulled in a large and fast movement.

She wanted to scream in pain, but her cry remained stuck in her throat. The gag was still there. Freddie emerged to better re-enter. He took no care, he was plowing her. If he pinched her breasts, pulled her hair, it was to ensure that it does not vanish.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Sam was in such a state that again, the pain seemed to leave her body. Her groans became more spaced and Freddie slowed the pace. Seeing that this hole had suffered more than he could, Freddie released his sex dildo, puts this one in the cunt of Sam, lubricates the tip of his cock and as before, he fucks Sam unceremoniously by the ass. The little narrow muscle had been broken, this sex was too big for a first penetration.

His pelvis stumbled on Sam's anus. The usually thin wall separating the two sites of the female orgasm was ready to burst.

The dildo pushed to the hilt that expanded her beyond of reasonable, the gag tight at maximum that tore her cheeks, and her ass covered by this enormous gode which deepened her tears. All this was too much, Sam was tired of suffering, she fainted.

Seeing this, Freddie withdraw himself of Sam, he will seek his gym bag, places a conical stake in her ass and two clamps on her breasts, and as she did not react, he whips her two or three times to make her find her meaning. Hell would be able to resume for Sam.

Freddie still apply a few whips to ensure of her vigilance, then it starts to work with the stake. It was like a wax cylinder that flared quickly, much like the neck of a bottle of champagne.

The goal was simple for Freddie, test the strength of the anal muscle of Sam. Slowly, because he needed to feed himself on her pain, he drove the stake. He was placed on Sam, crushing her back, so as to make best use of his force.

Slowly, the stake penetrates her, Freddie being careful that she does not fainted again.

When the judge arrived at the limit of the resistance of Sam, he removes the stake and replacing it with an artificial phallus of equivalent size. He finished his work by putting her a leather panties to ensure that the two dildos remain in place.

He raises the blonde, removed her blindfold and he standing her instead in front of her two friends.

 **...**

Sam was crying from pain, both physical and moral.

Her twin sister was before her eyes, forming with Carly the most exquisite of 69, mutually searching the ass & vagina with their tongues and fingers. Freddie approaches her.

"You see Sam, your sister and your friend have become real sluts. And you begin to like the treatment I put you through," he whispers in her ear.

As if to punctuate his speech, he added weight on the clamps of her boobs, then he whips each of the two globes of flesh, taking care to mark them in depth. Sam seemed to ignore the blows, as if another person was suffering in her place. Seeing this, Freddie uttering sweet words by returning to the theme of punishment.

Sam liked and when a hand goes to her bruised sex, she also appreciates his caresses. The fun seems reborn in her, and after a few minutes of this treatment, she began to cum. An intense orgasm invades her. Freddie made her kneel down, and after he removed her gag, he introduced his sex about to explode in her mouth.

She was only the receptacle of the seed of master.

Quickly, he ejaculates in her mouth and she swallows the divine liquid. Sam was going to start a new life of submitted, where the pain and humiliation are very present.

He brings her near the duo of Melanie & Carly, he removes the artificial phallus of two holes of Sam, blindfold her again and he places the three girls in a triangle.

Sam's hands were freed, but Freddie leaves the clamps on her breasts, taking care to tighten. The three friends began to have fun, Freddie had placed them so that Melanie licks Carly, who licks Sam, who licks Melanie.

Thus, they formed a round of happiness and Sam made no move to remove her clamps, then Freddie slips a final around the clitoris to signify that her anus would be the sole seat of his future pleasure. Naturally, she has her ass tortured to Carly, who made no manner to lick it.

After a while, he completely releases the women from their shackles, asking them to continue to have fun.

Freddie left on tiptoe, taking a final series of pictures of this amazing night where three friends have become real small budding whores.

Freddie was quiet, they were not likely to go complain to the cops.

* * *

 **...**

 **Epilogue**

 **...**

* * *

 **Some months later,**

After their misadventures, the girls each took a life almost normal, even if they are never going forgotten.

Although their marriages fulfilled, they should feel relatively happy in their relationship but that was not the case, they have never had that excitement reveal again since that night, in their couples. Sam had tried to attempt Jonah to have his submissive wife, but he was too gentle with her.

Melanie & Carly trying to regain that feeling of submitted with their husbands, but they were on the journey or at a position of responsibility, so little time granted them. They were starting to get bored firmly.

Until the day when they received a letter in their respective names, they found the same photo that night, taken by Freddie, the one where they kissed and caressed without shame.

There was no threat letter accompanied by the photo, just coordinates to review their torturer and a proposal to a world that they were just beginning to see.

After some hesitation, they were taking their jackets to join the place of appointment.

 **...**

 **One year later,**

At least two or three times a week, the three women take regular appointment in the club of guy that changed radically their lives.

This is a club for sadomasochistic, whether women or men are subjected, there are certain rules must not be exceeded. Fortunately, everyone respects this place.

Missy Robinson is dressed in a dark blue combination of skin-tight leather, with a black cincher and black leather heeled boots. To complete her range, the redhead wearing a police hat and a truncheon at the waist. She was punishing a other redhead, smaller and quite dizzy, in the same outfit herself, without the police accessories.

Missy abandons the young woman at a blonde woman to head her best male friend, she goes through the other club members and some regulars, like two women (one on other) in the process of getting fucked by a very vigorous young man, all three in erotic military uniform.

She is now next to Freddie, who watch carefully the last photo he had just taken with his camera there a few minutes. In the photo, three young women wore a different naughty smile on their face and a chocolate cake covered with sperm from different men of the club.

Carly, with the silver hair, wearing her lingerie of her wedding for the occasion. Melanie, with the straightened hair, wearing just a necklace with a sapphire around her neck. Sam, with her pink hair, wearing only a pink belt under her chest, with different piercings & tattoos all over her body.

"Nice picture" Missy complimented him "What will you do those three now?"

Freddie, in an almost similar clothing to that of her best female friend, thought for a moment, tampering on the silver chain around his neck.

"They are popular and they work here for free" he shrugs after a while.  
"They could be surrogate mothers, it pays a pretty penny in more" the redhead said with a sly smile on her face.  
"Why? You want a child with me?" he asks after seeing her staring at him.  
"We will have a heir a day, and no way I have stretch marks" Missy shudder with disgust.

Freddie chuckles about the behavior of his friend/lover, it has to choose between the three women as surrogate.

He drops his silver chain, chain with the three engagement rings, the final trophy of his revenge.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ok, this part is a little nasty, but it should not be forgotten that people like the pain.**

 **Oh yes, they still wear their wedding rings, so their husbands do not see anything wrong in particular.**


End file.
